


Каждый выбирает по себе

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [78]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Каждый выбирает по себе

Шульдих ненавидел подобные места ещё с детства. Сначала визит к психологу, потом национальная гвардия и отдел пси-явлений, после РКц… в общем, ничего хорошего, если выражаться казенным языком, а не крепкими словами, которые приходили телепату на ум.

Рыжий ещё раз оглядел кабинет напарника и посторонился, пропуская его внутрь.

— Это отвратительно, — резюмировал Шульдих. Яда в словах было столько, что если бы они были материальны, точно бы прожгли дырку в спине нового с иголочки костюма Кроуфорда от Armani.

— Каждый устраивается так, как ему удобнее, — парировал напарник, раздвигая жалюзи.

Телепат сощурился, ещё раз оценивающе осмотрел кабинет и хитро улыбнулся.

— Не вопрос, Брэд.

План в голове Шульдиха сложился моментально. Дело оставалось только за подготовкой. На седьмой день, когда Бог решил устроить себе перекур, в работу вступил Дьявол.

— Брэд, тут ЧП случилось. Приезжай.

— Что за ЧП?

— Приезжай. Некогда объяснять.

Рыжий захлопнул крышку сотового с чувством выполненного долга и оглядел дело рук своих.

Фирма дизайна выполнила все его капризы, а уж в капризах телепат знал толк. Спрятанный свет на стыках стен и потолка, мягкая цветная подсветка навевала мысли о разврате, особенно вкупе с переливчато красными шторами, которые заменили пластиковые жалюзи на окнах. Мягкий пушистый ковер, чтобы заниматься любовью было удобнее, и непременный подогрев пола, чтобы можно было потом валяться так долго, как пожелается. У противоположной стены вместо шкафа для документации красовался теперь бар, который спокойно мог бы соперничать своим содержимым с тем, который держит президент США. Хрустальные бокалы взамен фарфоровых чашечек, а под начищенными до сверкающего блеска крышками — вкусный ужин.

Шульдих неторопливо разделся, аккуратно сложил вещи и спрятал в один из ящиков стола, предусмотрительно освобожденный до этого от своего содержимого. Телепат облачился в бордовый шелковый халат и устроился на столе для переговоров, ожидая прибытия хозяина кабинета.

От квартиры, в которой они остановились, до офисных зданий центра полчаса пути, но Кроуфорд умудрился сократить время в дороге до двадцати минут. Дверь распахнулась резко. Ручка громко хлопнула о стену. Рыжий хищно улыбнулся.

Кроуфорд остановился резко. Так замирают, наступив на мину и боясь убрать ногу, потому что одно неверное движение — и взлетишь на воздух. Он поправил очки. Шульдих заметил, как чуть заметно дрогнули пальцы, когда он отнимал их от дужки.

— Каждый устраивается так, как ему удобнее, — промурлыкал телепат. – Ты прав, Брэ-эд.

Имя напарника Шульдих всегда тянул с каким-то особенным удовольствием. Словно ласка, не тактильная, но намного более дразнящая, чем простое прикосновение.

Нечленораздельный сиплый звук, который вырвался у Кроуфорда, походил больше всего на рычание. Но, разумеется, им не был. Такой солидный и всеми уважаемый человек как мистер Б. Кроуфорд не может выражать свои чувства таким примитивным способом.

Он подошел к расположившемуся на столе телепату, небрежно развязал пояс халата, развел полы в стороны и насмешливо чуть приподнял бровь.

— Дай подумать, как мне будет удобнее…

Кроуфорд резким, немного грубоватым движением (наверняка мстил) развел ноги Шульдиха в стороны и чуть придвинул его тело к себе за бедра, заставив телепата лечь на стол.

— Так удобнее? – выдохнул рыжий, прогибаясь в пояснице от ласки. Кроуфорд слишком хорошо знал эрогенные зоны на теле своего любовника и сейчас беззастенчиво пользовался этим своим знанием.

— Я раздумываю над этим, — шепнул он. – А тебе?

— Мне не хватает только тебя внутри, — хитро шепнул Шульдих и обхватил любовника ногами за талию.

[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/)


End file.
